kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:KanColle Kai/@comment-24645329-20160419134655/@comment-201.215.125.139-20160419224615
Im playing on Normal for a month now (yeah muuuch more than 20 hours XD) but only because I'm grinding like mad for the harder playthroughs. You can't rush this game, I had a lot of problems at the start because of the low resource income I had, but once I got to hexes with better resource payoffs, I was able to use my Yamato (one of the,if not THE most resource consuming ship in the game) a lot of times XD To try and answer your questions: 1) You can`t hoarde resource so early in the game, steel and fuel are easy to come by at the start, but ammo is pretty hard to come by in the hexes you writed about, bauxelite is much harder to come by but I never had problems with it. If you want more resources you better clear more hexes, in Normal there are 3 hexes that give you like 115 ammo. Look in the "Transport Convoy" in this page to learn how much resources you can get from a hex, remember that the most resources you gain by turn the more you get once the month is over (I get 2.000 of every rersource except Bauxelite at the end of the month,with a 390-450 gain by turn). 2) To power level get your Carrier to level 40-60, If your flagship scores the MVP you will get 15.000 EXP, all the others will get like 7.000. 3) You can't, you WILL have to burn resources to get those equips, the best thing you can do is send ships that can fight subs,like Light Cruisers and Destroyers and test your luck, I passed those maps with only one destroyer with a Sonar and Depth Charge, the others only had a Depth Charge and by others I mean only 1 other Destroyer and 1 Lighr Cruiser (I used a 4 Light Cruiser,2 Destroyer fleet to pass those maps). If you really need the ASW equip, develop weapons,save every time you get what you want and reset your game every time you get something you don't. 4) Again,you can't. Refer to the FAQ section to see the requirements to get more fleets, you can construct them or get them as drops in some maps,the fastest way is burn resources to get the ships,but with 4 Kongou sisters,4 Myouko sisters and the 4 carriers you need, is not cheap, the cheapest way is getting drops, but that WILL be slow. 5) Those streamers had to grind quite a bit to mow down those enemies. If you want to know the fleet I had at the stage of the game you speak of, it was 2 Battleships, 2 Heavy Cruisers,1 Carrier, 1 Light Carrier. but burned 400 Ammo,350 Fuel every time I sortied it. Power level that fleet and you will mow down almost anything until you reach the end game, get them to level 50, remodel them to Kai as soon as you can, and nothing will stop you in the early game, until you reach maps that forces you to use certain ships, I always had a 2BB,2CA,1CV,1CVL (replaced by a CV when I got another one) and a 4CL,2DD for maps that forced me to leave out my Battleships and Carriers. And the most important thing...is luck, you WILL get your ships in the red on some nodes before the boss or you will get to the boss node without a scratch, this game is random, and no amount of leveling will make you invincible, I had my best fleet (4 ships at level 100-120 and 2 in 95-98 all remodeled) in the MI map and all of them got in the red against the boss, while I used one weaker than that (1 ship at level 100 and the others at 85-90) against the same boss and I only got one on the orange. That is all I know, I did play the browser game for a few months, but I never was too good at it, I started in normal because I knew the basics, but this in not a game you finish in a couple of days, have patience and learn how to manage your resources and in the end game you will have a so much resources and strong ships that you will not know what to do with them,I have like 70.000 of every resource,so now I'm developing weapons,doing quests,improving my weapons and making Maruyus to raise the luck of some of my ships.